spatts_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Bora Bora
Survivor: Bora Bora is the third season of Survivor hosted by spatt12. This season, 16 castaways will be shipped to the luxurious island of Bora Bora, where they will battle and compete to outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 15 and claim the crown of sole survivor. The premiere is scheduled for September 4th. Castaways *Votes in parenthesis are votes that were cast against that player, but did not count due to the use of a hidden immunity idol. Season Summary Survivor: Bora Bora began with sending 16 castaways away to the luxurious island where they would be in a tight battle for the next 39 days. They didn't even make it 5 minutes before their first twist hit them, the captains twist. Sonofhades57 and Zachb125 were deemed tribe captains of the Putumayo and Napo tribes respectively. After the ribes were set, the first immunity challenge, "Pass the Torch" commenced. Putumayo won convincingly, forcing Napo to go to the first tribal council. Being seen as inactive and non helpful in the first challenge, Zmiles02 was the first person voted out of Bora Bora. The tides changed after the second immunity challenge. Even though the Putumayo tribe was way more active, their timing was a little off in the second challenge, sending them to defeat. At tribal, the lone inactive, tunertin, was voted out unanimously. With the weakest link eliminated, the Putumayo tribe as a whole was stronger than ever, and proved it in the third challenge, in which they won to regain immunity. Napo was forced to go to tribal once again, and it was a doozy. Since they were more inactive and had formed less bonds and had self voters, the vote was all over the place, but drb00m got the ax in a tiebreaker over tribe captain Zachb, who was being blamed for the tribe losing and not participating as much as others. The seasonal trend continued once again, as immunity shifted sides, and Napo won immunity. This time with Putumayo heading into tribal, the alliance dubbed, "The Fantastic Four", which consisted of hoytouch, Guigi, sonofhades57, and Ballislife, had their grip on the tribe. Sonofhades used an idol on Guigi just to be safe, but she only received one vote, and it was Eccentro, who being stuck on the outside of the majority alliance and missing this days challenge, got voted out for those reasons amongst being feared as a huge threat come merege time, and he was voted out 5-1-0(1). Just when alliances were being formed and things were getting predictable, BAM! Not so fast. The tribes swapped with 6 members each. holytouch, Guigi, and Ballislife (three fourths of the Fantastic Four alliance) were switched to Napo, while Joe1120, Blanton, and Zachb125 were swapped to Putumayo. The new Napo tribe lost the challenge, and the former Putumayo's went to work. The idea of reverse psychology, which would become a huge trend this season, came into place, as holytouch played things off as if he were going to flip to Napo, which was never his intention at all. He convinced them to all vote Ballislife out in what would be a 4-2 vote, but holy stayed true to the Putumayo's and the Fantastic Four, and used his idol on Ball. Very wisely, the Fantastic Four split their votes, 2 to KO and 1 to naruto, with holy obtaining knowledge of KO having an idol. KO caught on to the plan just minutes before the votes were read and saved himself, but with splitting the votes, naruto went home with only 1 of 6 votes cast against him in a wild 1-0(3)-0(2) vote, in possibly the craziest tribal council in history. Now with the Napo tribe being a 3-2 numbers game with holy, Guigi, and Ball in control, they purposefully threw the next challenge. In the case that rydog had an idol, they rehashed their reverse psychology strategy to make it obvious they would vote out KO. However, they all voted for rydog, who was voted out 3-2 over season long target Ballislife. Rydog also became the first member of the jury. With 10 castaways left, the two tribes merged. Original Putumayo outnumber the original Napo 6-4, but due to the tribe switch and jumbled alliances, anything was up for grabs. Joe won the first immunity challenge, securing his safety that was much needed due to him being in the minority. At tribal, old Putumayo's stayed strong, and finished cleaning up the full time Napo's, send KOKidd home. Ballislife came out strong in the second immunity challenge and laid claim to victory. Now with the numbers seemingly being 6-3, it seemed like it would be smooth sailing, but it wasn't. Basketball and bklimas attempted to flip the script and vote out sonofhades. It would have worked too, but Guigi played and idol on sonofhades to repay him for an earlier deed and his 5 votes against were cancelled. This left the Fantastic Four alliance to vote out Joe, citing their reasoning as him being the leader of the Napo's that got some people to switch. Holytouch gave us a third different immunity winner in as many challenges at the next challenge. Now that the Fantastic Four had half the influence of the vote, they were able to control things to their liking from here on out, thanks to some inactivity from the two remaining Napo players. They took this chance to take another one out, and they put their 4 votes on Zachb, the original Napo captain, and he was sent home. Sonofhades won the fourth challenge, to keep the trend of different winners going. Many different players won goodies at the Survivor Auction and it would have an influence in the vote. The Fantastic Four had the upper hand 4-3 to everyone else, and should have been able to control every vote. However, the hidden immunity idol won at the auction by Basketball caused all kinds of problems. The Fantastic Four tried to implement their reverse psychology strategy one last time, but it was becoming too obvious. Their 4 votes they threw upon bklimas was read perfectly by Basketball and he used his idol on him. This forced a tie between Ballislife, Guigi, and Blanton. At the revote, bklimas was persuaded by Ballislife to switch his vote to Blanton after being promised all kinds of deals, which ultimately forced another tie, instead of sending Ball home. This lead to a purple rock draw, in which everybody except Sonofhades and bklimas was in trouble. In a shocking turn of events, Basketball drew the purple rock after using an idol on bklimas, and he was eliminated from the game. Holytouch won his second challenge to become the first multiple challenge winner of the season. Having lucked out at the last tribal, they had a humongous advantage at this point. This vote was one of the easier ones of the season, and Blanton, the last Napo standing, was voted out. Not to be outdone, sonofhades went on to win his second challenge of the season to match holytouch. Instead of just taking out bklimas, and achieving their goal of making the final four, the Fantastic Four began to collapse. Ballislife and holytouch began to turn on eachother, wanting the other one out. Ball still had bk from the purple rock vote and was supremely confident that it would be 4-1 for holytouch to leave. However this was not as things would work out, as sonofhades and Guigi were more loyal to holytouch instead, and Ball, the seasons villain and most targeted player, was blindsided in a 3-2 vote. Fresh off of nearly being eliminated, it was fitting that holytouch went out and won his third challenge of the season. With his last remaining ally just being voted out, bklimas had nowhere to go, and was ousted 3-1. And with that it was down to three. They thought they had made the end, but unforeseen to all three of them, this season would feature a final 2 and one more challenge. Holytouch went out and won one last time to clinch the season lead of 4 challenge wins. This clinched his spot in the final 2, but also meant he would be the sole vote to eliminate somebody. Even though he was a bigger threat to win, holytouch decided to take his number 1 sidekick throughout the entire game, sonofhades, to the finals with him, thus eliminating Guigi. At the final tribal council, sonofhades and holytouch pleaded their cases. Holy came clean on everything he did throughout the course of the game, essentially revealing he was more of a villain while most people saw him as a hero. Sonofhades on the other hand did show that he was a hero and made his alliance and stuck with it to the end. However, when it came down to it, holytouch's brutal strategy and manipulation to go along with a season leading 4 challenge wins won over the jury compared to sonofhades's honest loyal approach, and holytouch was crowned the third sole survivor in a 5-4 nailbiting vote. The Game Voting History